Fire and Water
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [HaoXOC] 500 years ago Hao fell in love with a witch. His best friend betrayed him and got her killed out of jealousy. [Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

Amigirl: I just wanted to say something to my readers before I start this fanfic. I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters (I wish I did though, Hao is so hot!), I only own Dizzy. I am not going to disclaim anymore in this story because it takes up space and I like to write so yeah. Here's the summary of the story:

HaoXOC Rated M for later Chapters 500 years ago Hao fell in love with a witch. He told his friend, who was jealous of Hao and the withc is friend told the village elder and had the witch killed. Hao turned himself and his friend into fire demons/vampires, promising his friend that only one of them would live after the treachery. Hao also made a deal with the gods in exchange for the witch's soul to continue to be rencarnated until one of the new demons die. The deal also said that he could never be with her again in exchange for her soul.

Now almost 500 years later, Hao has finally found his old friend again, but has also found the rencarnation of his old love. Can he keep to the deal and kill his treacherous friend before he gets killed? Can he stay away from this witch who now has powers over water and had captured his heart 500 years before? Or is he going to fail in everything that he set out to do 500 years before on the day that she was killed.

Hope you guys enjoy it. Comment and I'll update quicker.

"..."- someone talking

_thought-_ someone thinking to themself

_flashback - _flashback

...- note from me

Fire and Water

Hao stood in a tree within the cherry blossom park, waiting for his prey to come. His prey had been going to this park with a different woman everyday for the past 3 weeks. Hao had just been following and watching him for a proper moment to strike. Hao could never forgive Saki for what he had done 500 years ago. Hao had trusted him with a secret of Eyumi's powers. What had Yamaki done with that, he had gone and told the village elder about it. The old fool let the village burn his only love right in front of him. That night he made a promise with the gods. They let Eyumi get rencarnated again and again. He had watched her live out one lonely life after another, wondering why she never married or had children. Maybe she still dreamt about him, even after being reborn.

This night Yamaki had brought a different woman with him. He smelt a familiar sent behind them and looked at the person that was cautiously walking behind him. He could sense her aura even from the distance. The woman looked as though she was nothing more than a teenager. Hao couldn't see her face all the way because of her sweatshirt hood sheilding her eyes from view.

_Demon Hunter, _Hao thought to himself, _I'll be damn if I let a demon huter get Yamaki before I can._

Hao summoned a fireball and launched it at the woman. She burst into flames and made Yamaki look around in horror, trying to find him. Yamaki looked straight at Hao and smiled calmly.

"Now was that necessary my old friend," Yamaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A love for a love," Hao said bitterly but calmly, "but far from even Yamaki. After what you did you are only my enemy now."

"That was 500 years ago my friend," Yamaki said, "So why can't you just let it go. Wasn't it enough that you cursed both of us with Immortality and our demon forms?"

"No it isn't," Hao said, "For you deserve far worst than what I gave you."

"Then I guess you don't mind if I kill her myself this time," Yamaki asked.

In a blink of an eye he was gone and back again with the demon huntress struggling in his arms. He had one hand around her neck and the other one held her to him. Hao stared at him in somewhat disbelief as Yamaki smiled at him.

"She's not only a witch this time," Yamaki said with an evil smile, "but she is also a demon hunter."

"That woman is only an innocent bystander," Hao said, "Eyumi is far from here.

"No she's not," Yamaki said, " I thought you would be able to tell how far she was from you. She's been following us since we left England."

Yamaki pulled the hood away from the woman's face and Hao stared in shock. The woman looked exactly like Eyumi other than her black hair had red highlights in it. She had the same fire burning within her eyes as she struggled to get free from Yamaki.

"Stop struggling witch," Yamaki said angrily as he took out a knife and held it to her throat.

She stopped struggling and held still as Yamaki breathed on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I wonder if I should kill her now," Yamaki said next to her ear, "or turn her into one of us. What do you think Hao?"

The woman grew a little pale at what Yamaki had said.

_Hao, _the woman thought, _Could this be the man from my dreams. The one who has been plaguing them since I was a child?_

Hao just stared at Yamaki angrily as he remember the time that he and Eyumi shared together before the towns people came for her.

_ Hao looked at Eyumi as she stared at the setting sun. She smiled at the sight of it going behind the hills. She looked at him with the smile on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder as he saw a group of the townspeople coming towards them from the village._

_"What is the meaning of this," Hao demanded as he looked at the village elder._

_"Eyumi is a witch," the old man said, "We cannot allow her to live for her wickedness."_

_"Who has told you this," Hao said, "I demand to know who has made these claims!"_

_"Yamaki has told us of her wickedness," the old man said, "now stand aside, or you will go with her."_

_Eyumi stood up an smiled at Hao._

_"Its okay my love," Eyumi said, "We'll be together again in either this life or the next."_

_"Don't do this Eyumi," Hao said, "There has to be another way."_

_"I'm not afraid my love," Eyumi said, "Death just means a new beginning."_

_Hao watched as they burned her in the village square. All throughout the burning she stared at him until her death, a loving smile for him on her face. _

"Let her go," Hao said, "and I promise you that you will be able to live for another day Yamaki."

"Do you think that I care," Yamaki asked, "I've been alive for 519 years. Death would be a sweet reprieve for me."

The woman just closed her eyes as the fountain's spout began to grow. It grew into a long tentacle as it came towards them. Hao and Yamaki stared in disbelief as Yamaki let go of the woman and backed away from her. The woman turned around to face Yamaki. She opened her eyes wide to reveal her eyes had turned jet black.

"Never touch me again you filthy demon," the woman yelled as the tentacle of water came at Yamaki.

Yamaki got hit with it in the chest and sent flying across the park. The woman closed her eyes again as they returned to normal. She looked at Hao with a questioning look on her face. She began to sway as she walked towards him. She fell forward.

"Hao," the woman said before losing conciousness.

Hao ran forward and held her up from falling. He looked at her before looking in the direction that Yamaki was sent to.

"I've got to get you out of here Eyumi before he comes back," Hao said.

He jumped into the trees and began to run towards his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamaki stood up from the small crater of where he landed and stared at the direction that he had come from.

"You will regret ever doing that to me Eyumi," Yamaki said with his voice dripping with venom, "I will make you beg for death in the end."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: So how do you like it? I was going to add a lot more to this chapter, but then it would be too long so I had to shorten it. Please comment and I'll update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She woke up and looked at the cieling, noticing that it wasn't the one for any of the rooms in her house. She sat up and looked at the unfamiliar room with caution. She heard someone walking towards the room and quickly hid behind the door.

Hao opened the door and came into the room, and stared at the empty bed where he had left the woman from the park.

"Eyumi," Hao said with a sigh as if he didn't want to do this, "I know you are still in this room. Please come out so that we can talk about what has happened."

"My name isn't Eyumi," the woman said.

"Then what is it," Hao said with a bit of caring in his voice as he turned to look at her.

"My name is Dizra Williamson," Dizzy said, "I preer Dizzy though."

"Do you know who I am Dizzy," Hao asked.

"You are the man that's been plaguing my dreams since I was a child," Dizzy said, "my dreams where we were in love. You are Hao Asakura."

"Do you know about the history between us," Hao asked.

"No," Dizzy said shaking her head confused.

"Would you like to know," Hao asked as he turned completely to face her.

"Why should I trust a demon," Dizzy said, "especially one that fed on my parents when I was a child?"

"That was not me," Hao said, "It was Yoh, my brother."

"How do I know that it wasn't you," Dizzy asked bitterly.

"Want me to bring him here so that you will know for yourself," Hao asked taking a step towards her.

Dizzy took a step back into the wall.

"Don't come another step near me demon," Dizzy said reaching down to grab her knife only to realize that her boots were gone and so were her two knives that were in them.

"Dizzy I won't hurt you," Hao said, "If you knew of the life that we had together, you would know that I would never hurt or lie to you, ever."

Hao took out a knife from his cloak and held it out to Dizzy.

"Looking for this," Hao asked, "You can have it back if you want. Kill me if it would make you happy."

Dizzy took the sword and pressed it up to Hao's chest, right above his heart. She hesitated as something itruded within her head.

_Eyumi ran ahead of Hao through the Sakura trees as he walked behind her. She turned around and smiled at him as he pulled her into a loving hug. He grazed his lips over hers as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. _

Dizzy just gasped and looked up at Hao.

"Do it if it would make you happy," Hao said, "but don't you want to know what truly happened when you were little?"

Dizzy just walked to the other side of the room and fell to her knees as Hao watched her.

_So she's beginning to remember, _Hao thought to himself, _I wonder if she can handle the strain._

Hao turned back and faced a mirror in front of him. He concentrated on the mirror's dark surface as Dizzy let a tear escape her eyes.

"Yoh," Hao said, "I require information from you my brother. I will return what I have taken from you if you give me the information that I seek from you."

The glass burst into fire as Yoh came out of the mirror. Hao continued to stared at Yoh as he looked at DIzzy and then at Hao with a smile.

"I remember her," Yoh said, "Dear brother, you disobey the deal that you made with the gods for her soul to continue to be reborn, even if it doesn't want to be."

"Tell her what truly happened when she was a child," Hao said as Dizzy stood up and looked at them, "Tell her what happened to her parents."

"I was walking around," Yoh said looking away from Hao and looking at Dizzy, "Your parents and you were walking back to your home and I thought they looked good enough to eat, literally. If it wasn't for my dear brother here, I would have eaten you as well."

Dizzy just stared at him in horror as Yoh looked back at Hao.

"Now return her to me," Yoh said, "Return what you have taken from me."

"What," Dizzy said, "You aren't giving me to him are you?"

"I will return Anna to you," Hao said.

A girl of Dizzy's age appeared next to Dizzy as Dizzy tried to register what Yoh had just said about her parents.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair, wore a black dress, sadals, and had a long strad of blue beads around her neck. She ran into Yoh's arms and hugged him.

"Anna," Yoh said as Hao took a few steps backwards to stand next to Dizzy, "Did he hurt you in anyway?"

"No," Anna said, "I'm just happy that I get to see you again after all of these years."

"Either its the blonde talking," Dizzy said, "or she's in the same boat that I'm in."

"She's in the same boat as you," Hao said, "But the gods let her remember her past. If I finish this with Yamaki, she's has tohe choice of becoming a demon and staying with Yoh or continue living as a human. Either way this is her last life for the rest of eternity."

"Why can't I remember then," Dizzy demanded looking at him angrily, "Why do I only have dreams and breif glimpses of something that I don't even know is real?"

"Don't you want to remember it," Anna said turning around and looking at Dizzy, "Do you want to remember the rest of your past with Hao?"

"What if I don't want to remember," Dizzy asked.

"Then repress it," Hao said, "but trust me when I say that its easier to remember then forgetting."

Dizzy just looked from Hao to Anna and then to Hao again.

"How do I remember it," Dizzy asked.

"Hao would have to share his blood with you," Anna said, "It would show you all of his memories. From when he met you the first time all the way to now."

"Which is something that he cannot do," Yoh said, "Anna you know the rules of this deal as well as the rest of us, with the exception of Eyumi."

"My name is Dizzy now," Dizzy said, "regardless of what it was a long time ago. What is this deal that you guys keep talking about?"

"Hao made a deal with the gods when he made Yamaki, him, and I into demons," Yoh said, "Which by the way Hao, next time you turn yourself into something, do not include me in it, even if it was by accident."

"I did not know that it would turn you into a demon," Hao said, "I oly wanted Yamaki and I to have this immortal life."

"Well," Yoh said, "The deal stated that your soul would continue to be brought back until Hao or Yamaki dies. If Yamaki dies, than Hao and I will be let free of the demon taint that plagues us. If Hao dies, then we go with him and Yamaki is immortal forever."

Dizzy just tried to register all of this in her head as it spun.

"You aren't telling me everything," Dizzy said shaking the feeling away.

"The one restriction to the deal was," Ann said, "was that Hao can never be with you. Giving you even a small drop of a taste of his blood would be considered breaking it. The gods would come down and take you back with them."

"I want to remember," Dizzy said emotionlessly, "Regardless of the costs."

"Anna and I should leave you to your guys' decision," Yoh said as he backed up towards the fire portal with Anna, still hugging from her from behind her, "just make the right decision Hao."

Yoh and Anna disapppeared into the fire portal as it turned back into a mirror again. Dizzy just stared at Hao as he stared at the mirror. Hao tried to think about what to do.

"Hao," Dizzy said resting one of her hands on his shoulder, "Please let me remember. Let me be whole again."

"I need to think about this," Hao said, "I don't want to lose you again, not when I just found you again. You are free to roam around the house, the gardens are as far as you can go outside."

With that Hao left the room and a very confused Dizzy. He walked down the hallway and to his private office and sat down in his chair. He pulled one of his hands through his hair as he began to think about what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eyumi looked back at Hao as the townspeople took her away from him. She smiled as he stood on the hill in shock of her being taken away from him._

_"I will see you again," Eyumi said, "nothing can keep me away from you."_

_A tear went dwn her cheek as the townspeople took her into the village. _

Dizzy looked out at the gardens from the balcony that she was sitting on. She was still dressed in the same clothes and trying to figure out her current problem.

_Why can I only remember bits and pieces of it, _Dizzy thought to herself, _I want to remember it so badly._

Dizzy looked down at the knife that she still held in her hand. She pressed it against her opposite hand, creating a small gash on it. She looked at the blood as she let it drop into the samll bowl in front of her. She lit the herbs and began to chant a spell.

"Let remember what I have lost," Dizzy said, "Let me remember the past, the distant, let me remember all that I have lost."

Dizzy's head began to throb as her vision began to blur. Her head began to spin again like before as she walked back into the room that she slept in. She fell onto the bed ass the gash oon her hand continued to bleed. She barely noticed the door to her room and someone enter. Sh didn't know who it was as her vision grew dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao grabbed Dizzy's hand and looked at it. He looked at her pale face in shock. She must have tried to do a spell to remember her past on her own.

"Damn it Dizzy," Hao said kneeling down, "Don't you know that if the gods decree it, even the most powerful and ancient of spells won't help you remember what they have taken from you."

Hao felt for her pulse which was growing fainter by the minute. Hao closed his eyes and sighed.

"Marion," Hao yelled.

A strawberry blonde teenage girl with a black dress and her hair up in pigtails came into the room.

"Yes Lord Hao," Marion said, "What is it?"

"I need you to help keep Dizzy's pulse up," Hao said.

"Magic won't help," Marion said, "She has lost far too much blood for magic to help."

"I can't do that Marion," Hao said knowing what the strawberry blonde shaman was thinking, "They will come for her if I do that."

"Wouldn't it be worth it though," Marion asked both sad and angry, "Having her live than see her die before you can even be with her again?"

"She will remember everything," Hao said, "Everything that I have endured since she got taken away from me."

"Wouldn't it be worth it," Marion asked, "She would live and not die today."

"She wouldn't be human anymore," Hao said, "or a demon. She would be a half demon."

"What do you think she would do," Marion asked, "If she was in your position?"

Hao stared at Dizzy for a while before looking at Marion with a determined look on his face.

"She would do the same for me," Hao said, "She would rather die than live without us together."

Marion handed him aknife and turned to leave the room. Before she left the room she turned her head and looked at Hao.

"You know what you must do," Maion said, "I hope she finds what she is looking for within your memories."

Marion closed the door after she left and Hao clenched the knife in his hand. He slit his wrist slowly and waited for a bit of the blood to rest on. He opened her mouth and tipped his wrist over it. His blood began to trickle into her mouth as he sat next to her. The cut began to close slowly as he slit it again. When it started to close again he let it. He sat back and watched her.

"I'm afraid more would kill you even more Dizzy," Hao said, "Please don't let me lose you again."

_ Eyumi walked through the market looking at the different stalls, wondering what she would need for dinner. She felt two arms wrap around her from behind almost making her jump. She dropped her bags as she began to laugh. She could hear Hao laughing from behind her as he hugged her. _

_ Eyumi walked through the forest looking for Hao. Yoh had told her that he was somewhere within the Cursed Forest. Something jumped out from the bushes and slashed at Eyumi. She sent fire at the mountain lion that came at her. _

_ Eyumi was standing alone on the hill, watching the soldiers return home from the war. She saw Yoh come home and frowned at not seeing Hao with him. Her face instantly lit up as she saw him running through the crowd of soldiers. She ran up to him and jumped into his waiting arms. They kissed eachother passionately as Yamaki just frowned at them and continued to walk on. _

_ Eyumi was again sitting on the hill next to hers and Hao's home, staring at the sun as it set behind the hills. She turned around as she heard someone walking down the little stone steps. She smiled at Hao as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. _

_ Hao stroke Eyumi's cheek as he waited for her to wake up. He looked up and down her body admiring it as she slept. _

_ Hao walked into his and Eyumi's house and pushed open the door that held his parents mirror. He stared at it as it turned into a pool of fire. He walked into it and walked up the stairs towards the gods._

_"I want her soul back," Hao said angrily, "I will make a deal with you if you listen to me."_

_"I will rid this world of Yamaki if you continue to let Eyumi be reborn," Hao said louder. _

_ Hao watched as Eyumi's new body played with the little kids of her village. She fell and he gave a small laugh. _

_ Hao watched as Eyumi's body in her fourth life after she was taken away from him stare out of the open window and at the sakura trees outside. She sighed as she continued to stare at the trees deep in her own thoughts. _

DIzzy sat up in a start as she awoke in fright. She looked around, scared at her surroundings and put her hands up to her head. She felt a hand pull at her and she got up and sat next to the door, her hands against the door as she stared at Hao in fright. Hao looked at her with love showing in his face.

"Dizzy its okay," Hao said, "Don't try to repress them, remember them."

"I don't want to remember anymore," Dizzy said why did you do this to me while I was asleep?"

"You were dying," Hao said, "You needed blood if you were to live."

Hao got up and walked over to Dizzy. He sat down in front of her and plled her into a hug.

"I'm here for you," Hao said, "So long as you let me, I will be here when you need me."


End file.
